


Something Impossible

by ladymisteria



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: "Il telefono del TARDIS squillò di nuovo, senza che l’uomo muovesse un solo muscolo per rispondere.Non molti sarebbero stati in grado di rintracciarlo.Non tra le persone ancora in vita, almeno.Inoltre, pensava di sapere esattamente chi fosse a cercarlo con tanta insistenza."





	Something Impossible

_"_ _Ha perso Amy e Rory con gli Angeli Piangenti, ed è diventato Scrooge.  
Si è ritirato dal mondo e non si cura più di quello che capita ad esso."_

_\- Steven Moffat alla presentazione de "I pupazzi di neve"_

_" **River è il vero amore di Eleven, quindi?**_  
_Yeah! Penso che lo siano sia River, che Amelia, che Clara._  
_Ma penso che River lo sia in un modo diverso dagli altri._  
_River è l'unica..._  
_Lei è l'unico personaggio che il mio Dottore abbia mai baciato consapevolmente._  
_E il mio Dottore non è poi così 'kissy'._

_\- Matt Smith a "Volture"_

 

 

Il telefono del TARDIS squillò di nuovo, senza che l’uomo muovesse un solo muscolo per rispondere.

Non molti sarebbero stati in grado di rintracciarlo.

Non tra le persone ancora in vita, almeno...

Inoltre, pensava di sapere _esattamente_ chi fosse a cercarlo con tanta insistenza.

«A quanto sembra, non sei sul TARDIS. O come crediamo noi, non hai alcuna intenzione di essere trovato. D’accordo. Come vuoi. Credo che una chiacchierata potrebbe aiutarti un po’ ad affrontare quello che è successo ai tuoi compagni. Quindi, non appena… _sarai tornato_ , penso ti farebbe bene raggiungerci».

La voce di Vastra si spense, e il silenzio tornò a regnare sovrano.

Il Dottore prese titubante la cornetta, salvo poi rimetterla al suo posto.

Era in piedi, indeciso sul da farsi, quando la leva di avviamento del TARDIS si abbassò automaticamente.

«Ehi!» esclamò l’uomo, cercando di rimetterla al suo posto.

Non riuscì nemmeno a muoverla.

«Cosa ti è saltato in mente, eh? Non devo andare assolutamente da nessuna parte, quindi fermati immediatamente!» continuò, impiegando ogni fibra del suo essere nel tentativo di spostare la leva.

Rinunciò, dando un calcio alla consolle.

Saltellò per qualche istante sul posto, borbottando a mezza voce insulti nella sua lingua natia.

«Fai un po’ come ti pare, allora. Ma non mi costringerai ad uscire».

Zoppicò fino alla porta, la chiuse, e si mise la chiave in tasca.

Poi lasciò la sala di controllo.

Non aveva più alcun motivo per abbandonare la nave.

[*]

Vastra fu sorpresa di trovare la cabina blu al centro del piccolo parco londinese che percorreva di consueto per andare a casa.

Che l’uomo avesse deciso di ascoltarla?

Si guardò intorno, poi bussò alla porta del TARDIS.

Nessuna risposta.

Bussò di nuovo, un po’ più forte.

Niente.

Che fosse uscito, magari per cercarla?

Provò a spingere la porta, e incredibilmente la scoprì essere aperta.

Si era sbagliata.

L’uomo doveva per forza essere all’interno, o si sarebbe preoccupato di chiudere a chiave.

In fondo, non ripeteva sempre che quella era la migliore nave dell’universo?

Vastra entrò lentamente nella cabina, quasi con timore reverenziale.

«Dottore?».

La donna si guardò intorno, iniziando a preoccuparsi.

La sala di controllo era deserta, e le luci erano abbassate.

Era trascorso diverso tempo da quando Vastra era stata a bordo del TARDIS, immediatamente prima della battaglia di Demons Run, eppure ricordava ancora perfettamente ogni dettaglio di quella stanza.

Ed era assolutamente sicura che lo schermo davanti alla postazione del pilota fosse intatto, l’ultima volta.

Ora invece era attraversato da sottili crepe, quasi come se qualcosa di molto pesante vi fosse stato scagliato contro con forza.

Ipotesi non del tutto accantonabile, dato lo stato delle cose…

«Avrei dovuto rinunciare a loro quando ne avevo l’opportunità. Fuggire il più lontano possibile, ignorando quello che provavo».

Vastra sussultò, voltandosi spaventata verso le scale.

«Come sei entrata?» chiese il Dottore, raggiungendola.

Alla donna sembrò che il Dottore fosse invecchiato di secoli.

Non secoli terrestri o _effettivi_ , ma quanto più il tipo di secoli che passavano tra un suo viaggio e un altro.

Secoli che duravano appena un battito di cuori, e che eppure gravavano inesorabilmente sulle spalle dell’uomo.

La perdita dei compagni doveva aver scavato una profonda ferita nell’animo del Dottore, e sembrava aver portato alla luce una parte di lui che Vastra non aveva mai voluto vedere completamente.

«La porta era aperta. Ho creduto avessi ricevuto la mia telefonata e avessi deciso di raggiungerci».

Il Dottore fissò duramente la consolle.

«L’ho ricevuta, in effetti. Ma non era affatto mia intenzione venire qui. Mi ero anche chiuso dentro. Anche se mi domando a che mai possa essere servito, se questa stupida nave decide di fare di testa sua».

Vastra lo studiò attentamente.

Non l’aveva mai sentito definire il suo adorato TARDIS una “stupida nave”.

E da quando il Gallifreyano appariva così privo di voglia di vivere?

Si guardò intorno nuovamente.

Qualcosa le diceva che c’erano dettagli che le sfuggivano.

Gli occhi le si posarono nuovamente sullo schermo rotto.

Perché era _ancora_ in quello stato?

Sicuramente la professoressa Song non avrebbe mai permesso che…

Si voltò di scatto verso l’amico, gli occhi sgranati.

«Posso chiederti, amico mio, dov’eri quando hai ricevuto il mio messaggio?» chiese con cautela.

Vide il Dottore trattenere bruscamente il fiato.

«Tornavo da un viaggio su Darillium» rispose, piano.

Vastra si fece coraggio.

Quell’argomento era un vero e proprio campo minato…

«Eri con la professoressa…?»

« _Non_ … Non fare quel nome» la interruppe il Dottore, guardandola.

Aveva gli occhi lucidi e sofferenti, notò Vastra.

«E’ così» mormorò allora.

Non c’era da stupirsi dello strano comportamento dell’uomo.

Dopo la perdita di Amy e Rory, il dover chinare mestamente il capo allo scorrere incessante degli eventi doveva avergli dato il fatidico “colpo di grazia”.

«Ad ogni modo, non è mia intenzione rubarti altro tempo, Vastra. Dammi solo il tempo di impostare le coordinate per una supernova in esplosione e poi ti libererò della mia presenza».

La donna era sconcertata.

Il Dottore che conosceva non si lasciava scoraggiare da niente e nessuno; sapeva reagire alle situazioni peggiori…

«Credevo dicessi sempre che ci si dispera, ma si continua a vivere. O questo non vale, per te?».

Il Gallifreyano smise di armeggiare con i comandi del TARDIS, la data e la destinazione ancora incomplete.

Si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi.

«Arrivi a un punto, Vastra, in cui ti chiedi se le pagine da voltare non siano finite. E si dà il caso che le mie inizino a scarseggiare».

Vastra sospirò.

«Ma non li hai _davvero_ perduti. Li hai e li avrai per sempre nei tuoi ricordi. _Tutti e tre_ ».

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Non è la stessa cosa»

«No, non lo è. Ma è tutto ciò che rimane a chi sopravvive» gli disse la donna.

«Beh, a me non basta» replicò l’uomo, fermo.

Sospirò.

«La verità è che sono così… _stanco_. Ho viaggiato a lungo. Probabilmente più di chiunque altro nell’universo. E ho causato danni inimmaginabili; pari solamente a quelli di un’intera flotta Dalek. Non ho concesso molte “seconde opportunità” a coloro i quali non ritenevo personalmente degni di averne una. Che razza di ipocrita, eh? Pensa solamente a quante persone sono morte, per me! Non fatico a comprendere perché così tante creature vogliano la mia morte...».

Si guardò intorno, svuotato.

«A volte penso sarebbe bastato farsi da parte. Lasciare che le cose facessero il loro naturale corso. “ _Osservare senza interferire_ ”. Se solo avessi prestato maggiore attenzione al giuramento fatto… Chissà, forse non sarei mai precipitato in quel giardino».

Il Dottore scosse nuovamente il capo.

«Erano la mia famiglia, Vastra. E l’ho perduta. _Di nuovo_. Dov’è la giustizia in questo? A cosa è servito essere diverso dagli altri Signori del Tempo?».

La donna non riusciva a riconoscere l’uomo che aveva di fronte.

Il dolore l’aveva completamente cambiato.

«Ma la colpa non è tua, Dottore. Potrai avere centinaia di nemici, ma è così perché hai aiutato altrettante persone. L’universo è diverso, grazie a te».

L’uomo scrollò le spalle.

«Oh, su questo non ho alcun dubbio» mormorò amaramente.

Vastra sospirò.

«Perché non vieni a prendere una tazza di thè? Così potrai rivedere anche Jenny e Strax. Se non erro è da Demons Run che non ci sono state occasioni di incontrarvi».

Il Dottore la guardò, confuso.

«Ero convinto che Strax…».

Vastra scosse il capo.

«E’ una lunga storia» disse, lieta di averlo distratto dai suoi pensieri per qualche istante.

[*]

«Immagino come debba sentirsi Strax. Non essere morto in battaglia, in tutto l’onore Sontaran…».

Vastra sorrise debolmente.

«All’inizio era un po’ deluso, in effetti. Ma dopo poco tempo ha iniziato ad esprimere la sua forte intenzione di affiancarti “nella prossima battaglia”».

Il Dottore si lasciò cadere sulla sua poltroncina, scuotendo il capo rassegnato.

«Niente più battaglie, per me».

Estrasse dalla tasca un paio di occhiali rotondi e un libricino nero.

Li studiò a lungo, prima di riporli con cura in uno scomparto ben celato nella consolle, al sicuro.

Vastra, intanto, cercava di dare un senso alle parole dell’uomo.

«Che vuoi dire?».

Il Dottore si rialzò, spegnendo il TARDIS.

«Mi ritiro. Basta negoziati che poi verrebbero infranti, basta mondi da salvare inutilmente, basta meraviglie effimere da scoprire. Sono vecchio, Vastra. E più stanco di quanto io sia mai stato in tutte le mie vite, te l’ho detto. Ora basta. Penso che anche un mostro come me meriti un po’ di pace, dopo tutto».

«Ma… E l’aiuto che l’universo non fa che reclamare?» domandò Vastra, stupita.

«Non è più un mio problema».

Vastra lo fronteggiò, caparbia.

«Questo pianeta ha costantemente bisogno della tua protezione, Dottore. Non puoi negargliela!»

«Sul serio?» replicò il Dottore, disinteressato.

« _Ti rifiuti_ di aiutare questo mondo?» chiese Vastra, incredula.

«Esattamente. Ho la presunzione di conoscere fin troppo l’universo. Tanto da sapere che a nessuno importerebbe».

La donna non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie, e per la prima volta in vita sua si chiese chi fosse realmente quell’uomo.

Aveva creduto che il volto mostrato dal Dottore su Demons Run non fosse altro che una “semplice” reazione a quanto era accaduto alla sua compagna di viaggio.

Ma ora Vastra si rendeva conto che quello cui aveva assistito quel giorno non era altro che una minuscola parte di un volto - per lei completamente nuovo - del Dottore.

Non lo riconosceva.

«Credevo salvassi le persone» mormorò.

«Non è mio dovere farlo, Vastra. Io dovrei solo essere un osservatore silenzioso e passivo. E’ questo che mi è stato insegnato, ed è questo quello che sarò d’ora in avanti. Che la cosa ti piaccia o meno».

Vastra scosse più volte la testa.

«Parli così solo perché sei ancora sconvolto. E ti capisco. Ma non puoi essere serio. Devi solo accettare la cosa. Andare avan…».

Il Dottore sbatté con forza le mani sulla consolle, facendo trasalire nuovamente la donna.

«Non ho più una casa, non ho più una famiglia, la donna che amavo a quest’ora sarà ormai morta, e ogni volta che provo anche solo a chiudere gli occhi, sento le urla della mia gente che viene massacrata in una guerra malata e sanguinaria. Non provare a dire che devo andare avanti, Vastra. _Non provarci neppure per un istante_. Non ho nulla per cui farlo. _Non più_ ».

Benché fosse rimasta colpita dall’improvvisa ferocia nella voce del Dottore, Vastra non si scompose.

Rimase in piedi di fronte a lui, immobile.

«Da quanto non dormi veramente?» chiese, improvvisamente.

La rabbia del Dottore svanì, sostituita rapidamente dalla confusione.

«Quando ho detto di essere stanco non intendevo certo…».

La donna emise uno sbuffo contrariato.

«Sono perfettamente consapevole di cosa tu intendessi dire con tale espressione, Dottore. Ritengo solo che qualche ora di riposo non possa che aiutarti a smussare un po’ questo tuo modo di fare».

Il Gallifreyano girò intorno alla consolle, spazientito.

«Non devo rispondere a nessuno del mio comportamento o del mio modo di fare. Ho più di milleduecento anni e…».

Di nuovo Vastra si fece avanti, decisa.

«Vuoi davvero mettere questa discussione sul piano dell’età, amico mio? Sei davvero disposto a competere con qualcuno in vita dall’alba del pianeta Terra?».

L’uomo la guardò brevemente, poi abbassò gli occhi, sconfitto.

«In base a quale criterio lo vuoi sapere? Il tempo umano o il mio?».

La siluriana sospirò.

«Suppongo che entrambe le risposte non saranno così positive, vero?».

Il Dottore deglutì.

«Per me e il TARDIS sono tre mesi. Per la Terra – considerando che al momento ci troviamo nell’epoca Vittoriana – sono centoventiquattro anni, tre mesi e due giorni. Ma ci tengo a sottolineare che non ne ho _minimamente_ sentito il bisogno, dato che ero occupato in altre questioni ben più importanti».

Vastra annuì gravemente.

Centoventiquattro anni avanti nel futuro il Dottore aveva perso i suoi compagni, e la donna era pronta a scommettere che tre mesi dopo i fatti avvenuti a New York, l’uomo aveva portato la professoressa Song a Darillium.

«Allora ormai hai deciso» mormorò.

Il Gallifreyano annuì lentamente.

Vastra lo fissò, rassegnata.

«Se è quello che hai scelto, non sarò certo io a impedirti di mettere in atto le tue decisioni. Ma permettimi di farti una domanda. Che farai? Sappiamo bene entrambi che una vita tranquilla non ti si addice».

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«Troverò un tempo e un luogo qualsiasi, e lì trascorrerò i miei giorni come un comune essere umano. O quasi. Ho intenzione di lasciare il TARDIS in un posto sicuro, così che _nessuno_ possa imbattervisi. Nemmeno per errore. Nessuno farà caso a me».

Vastra sospirò di nuovo.

«Posso proporti di unirti a me, Jenny e Strax qui, nella Londra Vittoriana? Ritengo che anche i “quasi” comuni esseri umani necessitino di amici al loro fianco».

Il Dottore non rispose subito.

Poi annuì.

«Grazie» mormorò, riconoscente.

Si schiarì la voce.

«Credo sia meglio che tu vada, Vastra. Devo trovare la giusta collocazione per il TARDIS, e inoltre ho intenzione di modificare l’arredamento. Poi, se l’offerta sarà ancora valida, penso che mi unirò a voi per quella famosa tazza di thè».

La donna annuì.

Il fatto che il Dottore accettasse la compagnia altrui non era certo un grande traguardo, ma almeno era un primo passo verso la “guarigione”.

«Lo sarà» promise.

[*]

«Temo che ormai abbia preso la sua decisione. Non aiuterà più le persone» concluse Vastra, rassegnata.

Jenny Flint aveva ascoltato ogni parola con la bocca aperta dall’incredulità.

«Starà scherzando!» esclamò.

La donna scosse il capo.

«No, purtroppo. Dice di aver corso tutta la vita per salvare un universo che alla fine non ha fatto altro che ripagarlo con dolore e perdite».

Vastra si sedette nella sua poltrona di vimini.

«E noi dovremmo approvare questo?!» esclamò Jenny, scioccata.

«Certo che no! Ma possiamo e _dobbiamo_ comprendere ciò che lo spinge a parlare così. Ha perduto la sua famiglia. E sappiamo entrambe che mai, prima d’ora, tale definizione è stata più veritiera».

Jenny si sedette di fronte alla siluriana.

«Noi siamo suoi amici, mia cara. E come tali dobbiamo rispettare le sue decisioni. Lo aiuteremo e lo sosterremo in questo suo isolamento forzato. E’ tutto ciò che possiamo fare. Forse, un giorno, il Dottore troverà la forza di voltare pagina, e tornerà ad essere quello di un tempo».

«Non cambierà mai idea da solo! Ci vuole qualcuno in grado di spronarlo!» replicò Jenny, decisa.

«Sono sicura che sotto la cupa disperazione che ora lo pervade, il Dottore conserva ancora la sua voglia di mettersi nei guai più assurdi e incredibili. Bisogna solo trovare la giusta motivazione. Qualcosa a cui nemmeno lui saprebbe resistere».

Sorrise.

«Qualcosa di impossibile».

 


End file.
